


I only trust your eyes now, and your devil’s heart

by yerin_xo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bondage, Deepthroating, Demons, Exorcisms, Knifeplay, M/M, Priest Kim Jongdae | Chen, Priests, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, demon suho, handjobs, if god is real im going to hell, is this what the kids call kink fic, very light torture except suho is actually greatly enjoying himself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerin_xo/pseuds/yerin_xo
Summary: Chen is an exorcist, Suho is a very powerful demon. TECHNICALLY, they shouldn't get along.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work in progress and unbeta'd.

“Now, again, Father Chen, this demon is  _ very _ dangerous”, Father Rybald huffed, while hastening down the dark, torchlit corridor beside him, having trouble to keep up with his steps. 

“Father, are you listening to me?”, he bellowed and grabbed the younger priest's arm. 

Chen stopped in his tracks, turned and looked down at the fleshy hand around his forearm. 

“Let go of me, Father”, he said then after another second, voice perfectly calm. 

“Boy, I need you to understand” - “Do  _ not _ call me that”, Father Chen hissed, staring down at the other one.

The motion seemed to shake his counterpart, his fleshy, hanging cheeks slightly trembling. His whole face looked like that of an ugly, fattened dog - the wrinkles on his neck above his bowl like stomach, the saggy bags beneath his deep set, runny eyes. 

Maybe it was just age that slowly seemed to pull him down into a deranged, melting version of himself. Or maybe, Chen suddenly thought, it is hell, already grabbing a hold of him from below. Hell was after all not just fires and flames, it could just as well be the darkness crowding in at night, the darkness creeping through one’s mind. And as much as Chen despised most of them, he knew they were raging in this constant battle against their own personal hell, just trying to stay afloat. 

After another moment Father Chen silently shook his head, softly grabbed the cold, wrinkly hand and loosened the grip Rybald had on his habit. 

When Chen had been younger he had looked up to the priest. But those days were long past, and the once grand, looming man had been reduced to a shadow of himself, through two decades of excessive drinking and feasting that were all but weak remedies against the horrors he had seen, etched into every line of his wrinkly face. 

“Father Rybald. I was the one who captured him. I was the one who brought him here. We both, and everybody else here knows if  _ anybody  _ can attempt to send the beast back to where it came from... it is me.”

Father Rybald looked at him, blinked his watery eyes and raised his hands in defense. 

“I was not questioning your skills. I am questioning….your constitution. If he really is the one who killed Father Lorenzo” - Chen turned as he heard steps coming down the hallway. Goodness gracious. If they would not leave him alone to let him do his work soon - high time to seal himself in. Right now a demon seemed like better company than those old, whinging doters of the high council. 

“Do not worry about me, Father”, he said and pressed the man’s fat hand before he turned and nodded at the acolytes to open the doors to the dungeon. 

He heard Rybald stumble back a few steps, behind him, and he knew even the acolytes held their distance from this door once it had been opened. 

All of them had memories engraved in their mind of this place that could drive the weak minded to insanity and haunt even the strongest man for the rest of his life. 

He felt a smile curl around his lips as he straightened, feeling himself relax, standing tall for a moment as the adrenaline chased through his veins. 

Then, he stepped into the silky-blueish twilight, the doors falling shut in his back with a thud a moment later. 

Jongdae had to wait for a moment until his eyes got used to the pale twilight. The air was freezing, even cooler than in the hallway outside, and Chen was glad he had decided to wear his habit over his usual clothes today. 

The traditional outfit offered warmth, but it also was useful to remind the people around him of his status. Not that it mattered much down here, where only a few chosen ones were allowed to step foot.

While this was an integral site for the Church of Holy Fire, most of the monks and practitioners only knew this place through whispers and legends. Even for the members of the congregation only a few dozen or so had been allowed to cross this doorway. 

Rybald had been one of those, before the things he had seen in here had turned him into a coward startling at his own shadow. 

Lorenzo, Chen’s mentor and archbishop of their congregation had been another one. 

But since he had passed away almost a decade ago, much had happened. The Church had crumbled, almost, under the ceaseless infernal attacks, many members maimed, killed or driven mad. Rybald had been one of the luckier ones, still.. 

That had left Father Chen in charge, had made him the youngest Archexorcist, if their millennia of history books could be trusted. ANd now, to prove once more he deserved this honor bestowed upon him.

In the middle of the cave was the only source of light down here; a pattern of grids, worked from every material that could work against one unholy creature or another. Pale light, more grey than white fell down through it, and the silence was eerie, unbroken but for Chen’s footsteps. 

He crossed from the unpenetrated darkness of the cave into the grey twilight of its center and felt a slight prickle on his skin, like the faintest touch of fingers ghosting down his spine. 

He stopped just short of where the light came down, outside the rectangle of twilight, milk and ash. 

Directly above him was the altar, a delicate structure, roses, thorns and leaves, beautiful in their growth. Except they were not grown but forged,out of the molten crosses and weapons Chen’s antecessors had carried through the centuries; Their crushed up skulls, even powerful in death, were kept up there as relics, or grinded up and used in the foundations of the church, their holy anger binding the satanic creatures beneath. 

It brought Jongdae a strange kind of peace; to know that should he fail,, he would keep serving the Lord, even in death. He would join his foster father Lorenzo, and all the ones who had come before them. 

The altar down here was rather different; Just like the columns, the uneven walls, the floor and ceilings it was formed out of igneous rocks, the petrified lava muting the little light falling into the chamber.

The only thing that stood out down here was a second altar, even though this one had little in common with the one above. Pitch black, carved from the materials of the cavern, until it had become as smooth as a mirror.

It was a masterpiece of craftsmanship, for many reasons, its appearance but the smallest one among them. 

But, enough of that – Chen turned his eyes to the reason he was down here.

The body on top of the altar was unmoving, skin white and unmarred, like freshly fallen snow. 

Almost like a lamb to be offered for slaughter and sacrifice. But nothing of lamb-like innocence about this one here. 

He looked like a good guy. Like a hero. Somebody who you wanted to trust and follow. 

Chen wondered with a surge of pity if the creature had driven its host insane yet. 

if there was anything he could still do for the true carrier of this pretty face. 

Father Chen allowed himself another few moments in silent admiration. Truly, the lords’ creations could be beautiful, even in corruption.

A face as close to perfection as he had ever seen, with thick dark brows, a straight nose and pillowish pink lips beneath, doll-like and silent, pale next to the crass red of his hair.

And that was not an exaggeration; Deeper than fire, brighter than blood, it was the only speck of color in this grim, dark dungeon. 

It looked thick and soft, and Jongdae had to admit that for infernal marks, the guy had kind of lucked out; No horns, no tiny, bat-like wings, no cloven hoof or oozing black plague spots. 

Jongdae sent a quick prayer to the lord, thanking him he didn’t have to deal with one of  _ those  _ odious beasts again. 

Right now the creature looked fairly innocent, and yet Chen could feel the dark power stirr beneath the pretty surface, like an itch he could not reach. 

He turned to walk over to the little desk behind the prisoner’s head. He unpacked his equipment with unhurried, routined movements, placed them on the slightly shaky table one by one; 

The book of latin exorcisms and incantations - not that he needed it, when he had learnt them by heart before he had even grown a man. 

The holy water, the cross, the frankincense, the knives and cuffs, candles and salt. Most likely he would not need any of this, but it was always best to be prepared.

Father Chen was not someone willing to lay down his life due to his own carelessness. 

Just as he was done, there was a groan, faint, like a brush of wind. 

But, there was no wind down here, the air usually felt still and dead, like not even god’s smallest, most humble creations wanted to take root here.

And, like so often, he felt the little nudge in the back of his head, the strange sense of calm that helped him face these otherworldly beasts. If it was God’s will, he would be successful.

_ “Gloria Patri, et Filio, et Spiritui Sancto. Sicut erat in principio, et nunc, et semper, et in saecula saeculorum. Amen.” _

As he spoke, he closely watched the demon who continued to groan, writhing on the slab of rock before him, back arching. 

He looked exposed in the T-pose he was immobilized in, not even able to raise his head far enough to catch a glimpse at Chen. 

“Fuck”, the demon heaved out, falling back onto the slab once Chen finished the short prayer.

His pale skin had begun to softly glow, as if it was molten fire rather than blood flowing through his veins. 

A powerful one, then, Father Chen thought and took a step forward, feeling the heat that radiated off the chained beast. 

“Good morning”, he calmly greeted it. 

It - he - shot around, arching his neck so he could look at Chen who was standing just outside his vision, behind his right shoulder. 

“You”, the creature said, and had the audacity to laugh as he strained his admittedly pretty neck. 

“Me”, Father Chen agreed.

“Have we met before?”, he asked then, rather curious. 

The creature gave up trying to peek at him. 

“No, no we haven’t. But, I have heard tales of you… the handsome priest who knows more about exorcisms than any other breathing man.”   
Father Chen stared at him for a moment, the pristine white flexing and unflexing muscles of his well-sculpted shoulders, the slim outline of his neck. 

“You have heard about all of this, and yet, you do not seem afraid”, he noted matter-of-factly. 

“Afraid?”, the man followed him with his eyes, as he finally walked to stand in front of the altar, at the man’s hips. “Quite the contrary I am... _ thrilled _ to meet you.”

Father Chen snorted. Looked like he got himself a funny one. Well - at least he would have some sort of entertainment, while the creature was not reduced to screams of agony yet. 

He did a mocking little bow, noting the warmth radiating off the creature had begun to get uncomfortable, at least under his thick habit.

“In that case, consider me thrilled to send you down to the fiery pits you came from, demon.”

“Oh, trust me. I’ll be even more excited to see you try”, the demon said and laughed as if he made a funny remark Chen just wasn’t in on. 

Many demons had relied on insults, taunting him, bragging, and it never served them well.

This one here seemed to think of himself invulnerable. Well, he was not the first one to grossly overestimate his resilience. 

So Father Chen almost ignored these words, but... he decided to indulge the vain creature. 

“You know how many infernal parasites I have exorcised. And yet you think I will fail with you?”, he asked as he began to unbutton his habit, shrugging it off and carefully putting it aside.

Beneath it, he was wearing black pants and a form fitting black shirt, his usual attire and the one he felt most comfortable in.

When he looked up, the demon was watching him from dark eyes, and he did not even seem worried when Chen revealed the knife in his hand. 

Rather, there was a strange twinkle in his eye.

Almost like...anticipation? 

Most people would have shrugged this off as impossible, but Father Chen had met too many demented, strange creatures over the years. 

So, he jutted it down as yet another note in his head, something that might come in handy at a later point.

By now, the air around the demon felt hot and a bit stifling, but Chen ignored it with practiced ease as he stepped closer. 

That was, when the demon finally decided to answer. 

“Oh, you see, Father Chen, I am not sure you will fail. That is what makes you so intriguing, after all. ...on the other hand, I had much the same hope for some of your predecessors.”

He froze, then swallowed, blinked against the sweat running into his eyes. 

“Your name?”

“You know my name, Father”, the creature answered with the slightest hint of a smile.

And yes, of course he did. Despite the heat, a shiver ran down Chen’s back. 

He murmured another short invocation, and as he did so, the demon laughed writhing first in glee, then in agony, his pale neck exposed as he grinded his shoulders back against the stone. 

As Chen stopped his quiet prayer, both the laughter and grunts of the demon that had echoed around the chamber died down, until there was silence, almost, only broken by his laboured breaths.

“So you have decided to show up once more, Suho. How long has it been?”

Suho licked his pretty, bright pink lips, looking pale and pristine as ever, while Father Chen felt a drop of sweat run down his back, beneath the T-shirt. 

“Oh, you mortals care a lot more about  _ time  _ than we do. So tell me, earthling, how long has it been?”

Chen checked one of his bondages, mind racing. It was as much to make sure Suho was locked well into place, as it was to gain some time. 

Should he admit that he was not sure if Father Lorenzo had been killed by the same demon who was in front of him now?

This very question had plagued him for years. And now...he could get an answer. He could get revenge.

Suho had been the one to kill archbishop Lorenzo, at least that is what they had assumed, gathered of the little evidence that was left.

If this was true… this was the creature that had robbed him of his mentor, of the only parent he had ever known. 

At that thought his hand twitched, and for just a moment he imagined burying his knife in the demon’s chest. 

But no. It would cause the demon little harm, while it would, of course, give a rather permanent answer to the question if the true owner of this body would ever wake up again. 

“Two hundred and one years. Since Father Valerian.”

Suho whistled lightly, still a satisfied grin on his face.

“And one year? Looks like I am late to my own party… I remember that man, yes. He was old and ignorant, and thought those silly words from that silly book could tame me...

Do you trust into your book like that too, Father?”, Suho added then, almost as an afterthought. 

Father Chen smiled, hiding his rage, the uncertainty behind a stoic facade. He could not allow himself a single slip up. He was in here, right now, to get answers. Everything else would have to wait until the double doors of the cavern would shut behind him again. 

“You said you heard of me. What was it that you heard?”, he asked conversationally, crossing his arms in front of him. 

The demon lolled its head to the side while it grinned up at the priest. 

His smile was almost obscene, full lips glistening with spit, the look on his face cocky.Also, the light emanating from his body grew stronger by the minute, just as the heat did. Encased in light, brighter than the one falling from beneath he looked more a saint than the scum that he was. 

Suho seemed to think, pouted, and when he answered his voice had dropped a bit lower, had become more alluring and seductive. 

Damn. The true owner of this body must have been quite lucky with the women. Or men.

“I have heard… that you are quite the wicked little bastard. That you are something to look at once you strip down to your holy undergarments… that your cheekbones are almost as sharp as those pretty little knives of yours.”

Father Chen could not help but laugh,feeling some of the tension ease from his body at this unexpectant answer. 

“I enjoy talking to you, demon… but I am sure I will enjoy your screams even more”, he added, hoping his voice sounded righteous and full of heavenly anger. 

He placed one hand on the white, taught plane of the demon's abs, before the infernal creature had a chance to answer.

His hand felt like it was about to catch fire, the molton flames pulsing beneath translucent skin. 

It was uncomfortable, painful almost. But hellfire found nothing to burn in a body already consumed by heavenly fire.

Father Chen began to sing his prayers, while he pressed the blade into the demon’s skin, just below his shoulder. 

The creature winced and thrashed around, but it could not get away, not with the bondages tying it down, not with Chen forcing his back against the altar. 

He had to give it to Suho, while he was groaning and pressing his jaw shut so hard that it trembled - he did not scream. 

When he was finished, the letters burned like fire, shining against the translucent map of burning rivers and shadows beneath Suho’s skin. 

Satisfied with his work, the priest examined his knife. 

The blade had not drawn blood. Not on this layer of reality at least. 

Anybody surviving this sort of exorcism would have some very weird tattoos to explain, but there was no lasting damage for the human host.

He turned his eyes away from the markings, gazing at Suho’s face. 

The demon had fallen back heavy onto the slab of stone, chest heaving and breath laboured.

“That was fun”, he said with a little laugh then. 

“Show me what more you got.”

Father Chen just shrugged at this, not particularly caring about the demon's cockiness.

So far his new prisoner and object of study had proven itself quite entertaining - even though he would take anything over the stinking, blabbering pest demon from last time. 

Lower level demons, like Klabautermanns or nettlers were usually begging at this level already, to be sent to the fiery pits of their home. 

Middle level demons, succubi and incubbi, krampus and plague demons would threaten, would mock him and scream. 

But, none of them would do it with such an ease. 

Father Chen stepped back, watched the enclosures of iridium in the altar slowly light up with warmth. 

Iridium was a convenient metal, surely godsent with its properties; It would not melt, not at the temperature any infernal creature could cook up, but it would light up in bright, fiery orange like molten metal once it would greedily suck in the hellfire, drain it from its host.

They had made this discovery rather by accident, and many of his predecessors had paid heavily for this knowledge. But, finding it here, intertwined into the rock of this cave, had seemed to many as a godly gift. It was, after all, the main reason the Church had erected their cathedral here. 

Father Chen examined the coating of iridium, like veins on the altar slowly lit up, from invisible to faint orange and finally bright yellow. Depending on how much hellfire the iridium absorbed he could guess the demon’s strength. And while he was not quite worried at what he saw he was… alert. 

He had not met many higher level demons, and for those he had exorcised it had been a challenge every time. For even fewer he had more than a weak theory about their task in the infernal world order. 

But Suho… he had walked the earth for centuries now, freely, summoned up by some moronic cult in ancient times. 

The dozen or so of exorcists who had tried to take him up over the years he had killed in some gruesome way or another. 

Before, there had been catastrophes, havoc wrecked upon innocents that could be traced to the smirking, leering creature in front of him. 

But, since father Valerian’s death two hundred years ago he had become awfully quiet.

Some priests had even hoped Father Valerian had somehow managed to banish him before he died of his injuries. 

Considering these injuries included a chopped off head, Father Chen had not been so sure. 

“Come on, I am waiting”, the creature taunted him with a little chuckle. 

Damn, he really would have to make sure he did not stab him in a flare of annoyance, Chen thought, before he turned his back to the creature as he considered which of his methods to try out on the demon first. 

Certainly, this would take some research, some long nights in the library… but first he would have to get all necessary information. 

He took the holy knife, put it down against his own arm until he drew blood and collected it in a glass bowl. 

“So the rumors are true, huh? God’s favourite priest, his chosen one, is dabbling in ancient dark magic… Do you ever wonder if you will overstep the line some day? If he will just burn you up with holy fire, wherever you stand?”

Suho sounded honestly curious as he watched Chen wrap up his injured arm with a bandage he had picked off the table out of the demon’s vision. 

The Priest smiled down at him, resting his hands on the edge of the altar. 

“No. I know God is with me. He lets me choose whichever path I choose to go, but his guidance is within me, still.”

“Well, then either the old man got really chill in the last few years, or you are much more dumb thank I took you for.”

Suho shook his head, honest surprise on his  _ truly  _ devilishly handsome face. 

“Forgive me, demon, if I trust more into the gospel I have received from His hands than into your forked tongue."

The demon seemed torn between surprise, absolute glee and awe as he looked up at him.

“You really  _ are _ a madman, Father Chen.”

The priest was standing next to the altar now, by Suho’s side, the whole scene illuminated in orange light that was just a bit too bright to be comforting. 

The hair at the back of his neck was damp, and the heat emanating from the creature made his shirt stick to his back with sweat. 

He dipped his hand into the thick, sticky blood, made sure it covered his whole palm, before he put it around the demon’s throat. 

Suho’s adam’s apple bobbed beneath his hand as he swallowed, his tongue coming out to wet his lips. 

“What are you gonna do? You gonna choke me now, daddy?”, Suho asked, his voice lascivious. 

Chen suppressed a snort and closed his eyes. This was the hardest part after all, and he had to concentrate. 

He took a deep breath, and when he began to speak his voice was clear, calm and unforgiving. 

_ „cot almahtico du himil enti erda gauuorahtos enti du mannun so manac coot forgapi forgip mir in dino ganada rehta galaupa enti cotan uuilleon uuistom enti spahida enti craft tiuflun za uuidarstantanne enti arc za piuuisanne enti dinan uuilleon za gauuorchanne“ _

As soon as the first word left his lips Suho began to cry out, to moan, to trash around - and he kept going, kept going until Chen was finished, until he was sure his hand would be consumed in fire if he opened his eyes. When the last word had left his lips Chen stumbled back, cradling his hand - It seemed fine, except the blood was dried and brown now and his skin felt tight beneath it. 

Suho was heaving when he looked up at him, his muscular chest rising and falling fast, his eyes wide.. 

“What was  _ that _ ?”

Father Chen shrugged. 

“I questioned whether the congregation was right when they taught us Latin was the only language in which God would lend us his power. Turns out, Latin, while easy and well researched is  _ by far  _ not the most powerful language out there.”

Suho was silent for a moment, before his eyes flickered shut. 

He pressed the back of his head against the altar and began to laugh. 

It did not sound mocking, though. Rather, it sounded soft and delighted. 

“I was scared I would be miserably disappointed once I would see your powers in action, but… I must say, so far you live up to your name, Father.”

Chen tipped his imaginary head, his hand still covered in his own blood, returning the smile. 

“I’m glad you liked it.”   
“So, what did you do to me just now? It felt like your palm reached _ inside  _ of me, burnt through my skin until you could wrap your fingers around my trachea.”

The demon’s eyes were shining with honest interest, and Chen patted his arm before he even realized what he was doing. 

But, he swiftly pulled back and schooled his face into a blank mask the next moment. 

“You will find out soon enough, my dear. And trust me… I have so many more spells I want to try out on you.”

Suho shuddered, but he did not look away.

“Let’s get going, then.”

Again, Chen found his hand wandering over the other’s skin. Suho squirmed and finally his gaze wavered when Chen’s fingers ghosted over his erect nipples. 

_ Interesting.  _

He decided to do some more...  _ tests _ regarding that matter next time. 

But for now… he looked at the scene in front of him; the demon looked slightly paler, despite his glowing skin, the iridium had drained enough hellfire so that the metalliferous veins, a banning circle of iridium drawn around the altar was glowing in bright orange. The bloody handprint around his neck had burnt itself in, and Chen found the look of it quite pleasing, black against white skin, just like the binding spells carved into Suho’s chest. 

“You did quite well today, Suho. Most demons pass out from the procedure you just underwent. Well, those who do not flee back to their real to escape the agony, that is”, Father Chen commented as he went over to his utensils to grab a cloth and some holy water to clean the blood off his hand. 

When he turned around he saw that the demon pushed out his raw pink lips again as he listened to him, and the priest felt almost drawn to touch, to feel the smooth flesh against his fingers. 

Suho looked rough and spent - his lips were swollen from how hard he had bit them, some sweaty strands were falling into his eyes. 

But, the priest quickly pushed these observations, the feelings they conjured up aside. 

He had been buried in his studies for too long, too occupied with hunting down the demon, catching him, and bringing him right here where he wanted to have him. 

And while this gave him a rush, it was a different kind of rush from the one he felt right now, his most human, most basic instincts reacting to this alluring vision in front of him. 

Father Chen decided he would have to… release some stress tonight. 

Maybe Master Xiumin, a young pretty scholar sent from the Falkon monastery could be persuaded to join him once more. 

Once, he had felt shame at the many ways in which he did not abide by his vows, but those times were long past. 

His Lord had proven rather tolerant, had offered him an invaluable amount of guidance up to this point. But he did not have to listen to his inner voice to know even He would not approve of one of His priests lusting after a  _ demon _ .

“...This was enough for today, I think. I have research to do. I will join you again tomorrow.”

He swiftly turned, put the cloth back to the other utensils and walked out of the banishing circle, towards the big doors, rapping his knuckles against the wood twice. 

Just before the acolytes pushed the wings of the door closed again Chen looked up to find the demon watching him still. 

He held his gaze, for just a moment, and felt a pleasant little shudder run down, from the crown of his hair to the back of his ankles. 

Oh, how much  _ fun _ they would have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and thank you for any likes or comments. Honestly, those are what keep me coming back to writing, because it really wouldn't be half the fun if I only did this for myself! I hope you enjoyed it so far :) 
> 
> Here is my twitter account, if you want to swing by and say hi :)   
> https://twitter.com/yerin_xo


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This...this is NOT what I had planned for that chapter. Wtf. Might just be the best most shameless smut I have ever written, though?  
> If you are here for the Suchen...please wait for the next chapter. If you are here for the XIUchen though... *awkwardly waves into the camera* If you are mostly here for the smut and Chen though...oh boy. Just struggle through the exposition and worldbuilding (or skip it, I mean, I'm not the boss of you) because damn do i have some TREATS for you!

One should think that after getting up at the same time everyday for a decade now would make it easy, an instinct almost. 

It was true, mostly. But, there were exceptions to every rule, of course. 

Cold winter days, those that had icy flowers bloom over the tiny window in Father Chen’s room were some of them. 

The ancient building with its stone walls and floors seemed to suck up the cold, beginning on long autumn evenings, and it would linger still when the late spring flowers sprung up outside. And even if one managed to warm up the air the cold would linger, would only be pushed back for a little while, still clinging to the well worn floors and dusty corners. 

Those days getting up meant clattering teeth, and the knowledge one wouldn’t be this comfortable again during the day. 

It was easier if you did not think about it, just jumped out of bed right after opening your eyes, years and years of this had taught the priest. This way, one could not even think about getting too cosy.

No, right now he struggled with getting up due to more personal reasons. 

Because some days, even an arch exorcist would rather hide beneath his covers than face whichever unappealing task laid ahead. 

Oddly enough, most of these days for Chen were on sixth day. 

Even more oddly, this was the same day he had the  _ high honor _ to join the church’s council in their meeting.

And some days, when both of these things made an appearance as a joint act, they seemed tasked with testing his resolution. After all, one could fake a headache or unwell stomach rather easily.

A hard knock rasped against the heavy door , meaning the brother tasked with doing the morning rounds was checking for anyone who had overslept. 

High time to get up, then. 

Father Chen let go of the idea of pretending to be too sick for today’s task after a short, sugar sweet moment. Just a fantasy, of course, with the image of Father Lorenzo giving him a stern, disappointed look always high on his heels. 

This was what made him push back the blankets resolutely, gritting his teeth as the cold air seemed to grasp him. latching onto every free place of skin it could find. 

He went over his short routine with some sort of indifference, hardly noticing his movements as he considered what he should tell the council today. 

Folding the covers, and throwing his nightshirt over the ramshackle chair by the window that had probably seen 5 generations of priestly asses already. 

He wouldn’t lie, of course, since The Lord was rather strict in that regard. But, there was a certain merit in only saying as much as needed to be said.

Throwing some icy water into his face and rubbing the sleep from his eyes had his mind blank for a moment, thoughts quite literally frozen. 

He clenched his jaw to keep his teeth from rattling, and the cold drops running down his neck and chest had his nipples growing erect, shivering for more than one reason when he put on his usual black button down.

For a moment, his thoughts flickered over to Brother Xiumin, his pretty eyes and tiny pink mouth - no, nothing of that, at least for now. 

More important, or, at least, more pressing matters to consider right now than which pretty noises the boy probably would make, and how hot his cheeks would grow, writhing against the - Chen threw another hand of water into his face, for good measure. 

His thoughts screeched to a halt once more. 

“Thank you”, Chen said quietly, amused at himself as he glanced down his front where his length was rubbing against his underwear, pulsing hot enthusiasm curbed by the pricking cold against his face. 

_ Where... ah, yes. The council meeting.  _

The merit of not talking more than necessary - which left the question where to draw the line between necessary and having these old wrinkly dogs chapping at his heels, getting their shriveled hearts worked up over something that was none of their business. 

He sighed, gripping the edge of the washing table, staring into the mirror. 

Little to see there in the darkness, just his pale face shining against the dark edge of his collar, water still glistening against his skin. 

As little as he liked the other 8 council members, he didn’t plan on killing them through a heart attack. Again, he felt as if Father Lorenzo was giving him a stare down, thin eyebrows raised. 

They would not hear about his “methods” of interrogation, of course.

He wasn’t trying to get burnt at the stake, thank you very much. 

Chen finished getting dressed and carded his hands through his hair, knowing well it would stick up into each direction if he didn’t.

_ How about Suho’s identity, then? _ , he mused. 

He was, after all, the sworn enemy of them all,one that had wreaked havoc on the land and its people, shedded rivers of clerical blood in the past. 

No, he decided as he put on first his cassock, then the sash that he pulled to sit tightly against his waist. 

They would want him to banish Suho immediately. And the priest was NOT done with the demon yet. 

Plus, for now Chen was not even sure he COULD banish him - it. 

He would find a way, sooner or later - if he didn’t have a hysterical, blood lusting mob meddling with his affairs and studies. 

The walls around him seemed to vibrate, once, as the booming bells notified the beginning of the vigil. 

He was out the door and halfway down the floor, before he even realized the swear he had muttered, and he hastily apologized to his God as he raced down the wide staircase and then the corridor that connected the monastery and church. 

There was little delightful happening on a daily basis, and so his brothers used any fodder they could get for their never ending gossip. Being late for vigil - he would have to hear comments about it for the next fortnight.

He tore the door open - and closed it as quietly as possible, before sneaking along the wall to his usual seat, coming to stand just as Father Justinian let the pipe organ begin its sostenuto song.

It took him exactly the time between his deep breath and when he joined in with the first syllable of the hymn to relax, for all his worries to dissipate into thin air, even if it was just for a few minutes. 

Singing had always come naturally to him, and Father Justinian had always told him that in more peaceful times, he would have been the crown jewel in their choir. 

Alas, these were anything but peaceful times, and in the grand scheme of things his inclination of murdering hellspawn seemed more useful and needed than his voice in the choir. 

Still, he enjoyed it, had always found his peace and fortitude in the music, drifting from a hundred throats all at once, and rising up towards the airy heights of the cathedral. The daily prayers were his meditations, his way to stabilize himself, had always been since sixteen year old Chen had carried out his first exorcism. 

The face of the blonde woman, bubbling away into odious filthy skin, pearly teeth transforming into a slavering abyss filled with razor sharp canines... 

The terror of the experience had long dissipated, but he would never forget. 

But right now, as he sang the same lines he had sung a thousand times before, still as enthusiastic as in his very first mass, she was not on his mind. Neither was the council meeting, or Xiumin, or even the demon Suho locked below. 

The exorcisms were a sacred duty, a form of worship. And yet, in Chen’s eyes and soul they could never be such a pure form of service as singing the Lord’s hymns. This time, and every single note leaving his throat belonged to none but him and his Lord. 

But, soon enough, the vigil reached its end, and the monks filed out of the cathedral, towards breakfast, as they chattered and gossiped with each other. He stopped at the sidelines, accepting the respectful nods some gave him with a slight tilt of his head, well knowing they would regard him quite differently if they knew the reason he was waiting up. 

“Brother Xiumin.” The other one almost jumped in surprise, and Chen had to dig his teeth into his lower lip to stop himself from grinning. 

Chen nodded at the young novices that stared at him with wide eyes. He hadn’t bothered to even learn their names. It only caused unnecessary heartbreak, when most of them would be dead after a year, or maybe two or five, if they were extraordinarily lucky. If they were of any importance he would take notice of them at some point, after all. 

“Father Chen!”, Xiumin sounded breathless, his sparkly eyes wide open as he stared. 

How curious. In his mind, he always remembered Xiumin as smaller, and a lot more delicately built than he actually was. But, he reminded himself that he had seen the other haul logs around that usually would take two men to carry them. 

He had troubles to not ogle at whichever part of Xiumin’s physique was visible beneath his cassock right then. 

Wide shoulders, and a narrow waist. He looked like a delicate flower, but Father Chen knew well about the tempting form he hid beneath these robes. And, something told him much like his body, Xiumin’s mind had a secret or two to hide that betrayed his innocent appearance. He had, after all reacted with pretty blushes and shy glances any time Chen had flirted with him, even daring to return with a cheeky remark once or twice. 

Yes, he had actually reached for the priest’s hand once, in the library, retreating it as if he had burnt himself when he had noticed Chen’s amused expression. 

“I am not interrupting, I hope?”, Chen asked politely, which had all of them shaking their heads and falling over themselves to assure him he was not disturbing them. He joined in to walk beside them, out of the cathedral and back towards the refectory. 

But, they had not gotten the hint that he wanted them out of the way, then. He took a deep breath, trying to not sigh or roll his eyes. Very well, he could wait another minute. If he had to. 

“You had mentioned the priests in the Falcon dutchy were experimenting with some new sort of scripture, I believe? I am quite eager to hear a bit more of  _ you _ , Brother Xiumin.”

To anybody, this request would sound reasonable and professional enough. To anyone who did not notice Chen’s heavy appreciate gaze, or the way his tongue seemed to gently caress the other. 

And, in his defence, he  _ was  _ actually curious about their studies. Not as curious as he was about Xiumin’s pretty shy gasps and coy smiles though. 

Xiumin had noticed, obviously, going by the red spots decorating his cheeks, standing out against his perfect skin, white and soft like swan feathers. 

“I – yes, of course!”, Xiumin all but whispered. 

“You mean… right  _ now _ ?”

Chen felt the corner of his mouth twitch as he failed to hold back his smirk. 

“If you don’t mind.”

He stopped, and so did Xiumin, as if he already had him attached to him by an invisible chain. 

Some of the older monks, shortsighted grumpy fellas, grumbled when they almost ran into them. 

Chen ignored them, smiling at the blush on Xiumin’s cheeks that had deepened in embarrassment as he mumbled apologies. Still, he did not step out of the way, and so they stood there, while the sea of black robes parting around them. 

The last ones hadn’t even rounded the corner, when Chen grabbed him by the collar and pushed him hard against the wall, pressing his lips harshly to the other one’s. 

Xiumin made a little protesting noise, before he basically went loose in his grip, sighing wistfully as he opened his sweet little mouth to the other, wrapping his arms around Chen’s neck, body greedily pushing against him. 

After a few moments though he pushed against Chen’s chest, having him stumbling a few steps back. 

“What? Getting cold feet?”, Chen teased, but he respectfully kept his distance. 

Xiumin’s pupils were blown wide with lust, eyes glazed over. He already looked wrecked, and Chen could have sworn Xiumin was just as eager as he was. But, the shove he had just received wouldn’t just leave a black spot, it also proved Xiumin could take care of himself in the presence of any unwanted suitors. 

Not that Chen would try to touch him, if he did not want to. This was something their God actually DID mind, and Chen had been satisfied that once more this was something he wholeheartedly agreed on with the laws of his creator. 

“N– no. But… what if somebody  _ sees _ ?”, Xiumin almost hissed. 

Right. A valid concern, even though at least in Chen’s mind the risk of getting caught was half the fun. 

He considered whether he should tease a little more, but he was not trying to be cruel here. 

The older priest was aware he was not as good and gentle a person as Xiumin deserved and probably needed, but he could try at least. 

He grinned, nodding down the corridor. 

“Come on.” 

He turned on his heels, quite satisfied when he heard Xiumin hastening after him, the robes rustling around his feet in his haste. 

Father Chen greeted Father Justinian who they met just around the corner, startling him from the sheets of music he had been brooding over. 

That really had been close. Except, Justinian was probably so entranced between his own world of melody and rhythm he probably would have walked right past them, even if Chen had his hands down the front of Xiumin’s pants. 

Father Justinian hadn’t even walked past them when Chen brushed his fingers against the back of Xiumin’s hand. The younger gave him a sharp look in return that told Chen he would catch himself another black spot if he didn’t stop – which, at least in Chen’s books, was just another reason to go for it. 

“In the  _ church _ ?”, Xiumin half groaned, half whimpered when they had walked for a minute or so and Chen found himself laughing, honestly amused, something that did not happen often. 

He didn’t miss the surprised look that earned him from the younger monk, but he ignored it. 

“How very indecent of you, Brother Xiumin”, he said with a wink, as he pulled the bundle of keys from his cassock, stepping back into a shady corner that was cleverly hidden in the narrow space between the handrail and the wall. 

“...I wouldn’t be opposed to it, but… I doubt you don’t strike me as the quiet type. And that is a way I’d rather not use the excellent acoustics of the place.”

Chen was talking offhandedly now, more focused on unlocking the door in front of him.

Again Xiumin followed him, hot on his heels, as if he was entranced by the jingling of the keys dangling in Chen’s hand. 

Chen crossed the threshold, turning to walk backwards so he could watch Xiumin’s reaction. 

“I don’t think I’ve been here before”, the other one mused, before gasping as the torches along the walls burst into flames, freezing in his place, looking honestly afraid for a moment. 

Chen chuckled, hooking his fingers into the sash at the other's waist. 

“Just cheap magic, nothing more”, he murmured, admiring the way the fire reflected in Xiumin’s dark eyes as he pulled him ever so close, fingertips caressing the younger’s temples and cheeks. 

Xiumin shuddered beneath his touch, lips lightly falling open. 

Chen grabbed him around the neck, pulling him closer for another quick kiss pressed to his lips, before he interlaced their fingers again. 

“Come on.” 

They went up the narrowly winding staircase, and after two or three rounds, Xiumin realized. 

“You are not going to make me walk up all the way to the top of the church spire, are you now?”

He sounded a bit worried. 

“What, scared you will miss breakfast?”, Chen teased. 

Xiumin gave him a bemused look. 

“I think I could live with that.” 

“Yeah? Well, let’s see...maybe we will find a reason more often then to miss breakfast.”

He unlocked the second door at the side of the staircase, leading Xiumin into the chamber. 

Again, the torches along the walls sprung to light.

Xiumin was starring again, but not at the lamps this time. 

“What…? Never wondered where we keep all the fancy decor when it's not used?” 

Chen flicked his finger against a golden plate, one of the many treasures assembled in the room, stacked up on tables and along the walls. 

“But...that’s…” 

“Grand? Splendid? Glorious?” 

“A waste”, Xiumin quipped, his little nose wrinkling up in distaste. 

Chen was rather positively surprised at that. 

“How so?” 

“This...in here...while the people are  _ starving _ ! I mean….you must see that!”

Realizing Xiumin was honestly outraged, Chen lifted his hands in a placading manner. 

“I do agree with you, trust me. Sadly, I am outvoted in those regards. Certain people believe the treasures and heirlooms of the church are worth more than some meager human lives.”

Xiumin huffed angrily, and Chen realized he was earnestly touched by his righteous anger. It seemed Xiumin was an idealist still, the harsh truths and injustice of the world not turning him into a disappointed realist yet. 

But, he hushed Xiumin as he wanted to speak again, pressing the heels of his hands against the other’s tense shoulders. 

“Now, I am never averted to a good discussion about morals and philosophy, but that’s not why I took you here.”

Xiumin held his gaze angrily for another moment, then he exhaled, his shoulders dropping and he seemed to shrink down, to grow softer beneath Chen’s hands. 

“Right.”

Chen leaned in to nip at his lips, before deepening the kiss, carefully caressing Xiumin’s face in his hands, delighted at the soft moan that fanned over his lips when their tongues brushed. 

Xiumin’s fingers balled up into Chen’s cassock as he let out another wistful little sigh and he returned Chen’s kisses, clearly inexperienced, but Chen would give him all the practice, if Xiumin wished for it. 

But still… XIumin was like an eager puppy, hard to control, and clearly not knowing where to go from here. Well, that could be solved easily enough. 

Chen cupped his neck harshly, holding Xiumin in place as he dug his teeth into the other’s plush lower lip. 

Xiumin flinched and tensed up for a moment before he basically melted, growing a boneless mess. 

“You are so utterly perfect, and you don't even know it”, Chen murmured, releasing his grip to softly lift up Xiumin’s chin with two fingers. 

Xiumin blushed profoundly, and so Chen pressed another quick kiss to the other’s reddened mouth before stepping back.

He had been patient long enough, had enjoyed this little dance and their back and forth leading up to this point, but now his body was yearning for more. 

“Undress”, he said and stepped back, pulling the sash loose before starting with practiced ease on the buttons of the cassock. 

Xiumin was a lot slower, still struggling with this robe he hadn’t been allowed to wear for long, after all. 

Or, maybe it was just because he was a lot more metilicious than Chen who couldn’t throw his discarded robings to the side fast enough. 

“May I?”, he asked, and Xiumin looked up, nodding quickly. 

Chen stepped closer, uncomfortably cold in his thin pants and button down shirt, despite the torchlight flickering around them, dipping everything into gold and orange, reflecting on the endless rows of ornate trinkets. 

Xiumin didn’t turn his eyes away, his pretty porcelain skin dipped into the warmest colors, eagerly meeting Chen for another kiss, falling in to follow Chen’s rhythm this time around. 

Good, a quick learner then. But, how should it be otherwise? He had proven himself utterly eager and flawless so far. 

Chen stepped back after a few moments, sinking to his knees to continue unbuttoning the robe where Xiumin had let off. 

He ignored the younger who was basically staring down at him, hands balled at his sides, watching as Chen first undid the robe, before stopping, his hands halfway to the belt of Xiumin’s pants.

“Please”, Xiumin whispered, and so Chen undid the belt with a roughness that had Xiumin bracing his hands against a table, causing some sort of lined up golden cups to tilt over and clatter to the ground. 

“Shit!”, Xiumin swore, while Chen chuckled, not even stopping for a moment from undoing his pants and shoving them down his thighs – unblemished, muscular and thick, with a pretty bulge forming right in front of him. 

Chen felt his own overly eager cock stir in his pants, basically salivating at the sight. 

“Oh, those were probably ancient”, he laughed, before nosing lightly against Xiumin's thigh. He felt the other one shivering beneath his fleeting touches, and after a moment he pressed his lips against Xiumin’s warm skin , softly grazing them, up, up, up his thigh. Xiumin was completely still now, as if he didn’t dare to move or even breath. 

“Absolutely priceless.” Chen was still talking about the fallen cups, as he stopped, halfway to Xiumin’s other thigh, letting his warm breath fan over the younger’s sheathed cock as he looked up. “but, that should go without saying” – 

Before he could continue, he found his arms to be full of Xiumin, who almost tipped him over backwards in his eagerness. 

He felt his lips curve up in silent amusement as he let himself get dragged into another messy make out session, letting Xiumin take the lead – Xiumin, who knew how to play his cards, who had Chen wide eyed and gasping when he felt the other’s teeth dig into him, as Chen had taught him to just a while ago. 

Xiumin must have had trouble holding back so far, for now he was shamelessly rubbing his body against Chen’s. 

Both of them were groaning now, pushing against each other as their kiss got lazier, more haphazardly, more focused on the sweet friction of their bodies, Xiumin’s cock an insistent and hard against his own. 

The cold hard floor was uncomfortably pressing into Chen’s knees after just a minute, goosebumps and shivers getting turned around and flipped with the heat rippling over his skin, the heat cursing through him because of Xiumin’s ministrations. 

“Too many clothes”, Xiumin mumbled, letting out a choked moan when Chen’s skilled fingers had pushed up his button down, teasing at his hardened nipples a moment later. 

“Agreed”, Chen murmured, licking and mouthing over the little buds, pink against white, like cherry blossoms in the snow. 

Xiumin sighed, digging his fingers greedily into Chen’s dark hair, scratching against his scalp. 

Father Chen felt his dick basically jolt in its restraints, and he realized he had to get out of his clothes soon, unless he wanted to sully them. 

He sat back for a moment to undo the buttons and belt with flying fingers, enjoying the utter debauchery in front of him. 

Cheeks on fire, cock hard and leaking in his underwear, the shirt bunched up to expose hardened nipples, gleaming with spit. 

Plus, a set of hardened abs to die for. 

Xiumin was a blank canvas and a finished work of art all at once, and Chen made sure to store this image away for all of eternity.

After a moment, Xiumin sat back up and got out of his shirt and underwear, clearly self conscious as he watched Chen do the same. Chen noted with some curiosity he was hairless, making his flushed pink cock and tight drawn balls look vulnerable .

“Whoever allowed for your beauty to be hidden away in a monk’s robe is going to hell, I’m sure of it”, Chen murmured, noting with delight Xiumin relaxed at his words. 

“Let’s not talk of hell right now, okay?”, Xiumin asked in a whisper as he got closer, eyes fixed with wonder on Chen’s hard, leaking cock, his own one standing proudly against his stomach. 

“You’re not going to hell, little one… at least not for this”, Chen assured him with utter certainty as he reached for Xiumin’s cock, the younger gasping at Chen’s cool palms, staring at him wide eyed. 

“How…?”

“Philosophical discussions later, remember?”, Chen gently said, before giving his dick some harsh, twisting tucks that had Xiumin squirming, mouth falling slack. 

“You will tell me if you are uncomfortable, yes?”, Chen asked while casually rubbing his thumb over the point just below the crown of Xiumin’s length. Xiumin just nodded, eyes pressed close, laying back on one elbow, while he had his other hand pressed against his lips. He was trying to muffle the moans and whimpers that fell from his mouth in an almost constant stream, each of them going right to Chen’s dick that was basically begging to be touched. 

But, he was aware he had asked this rather important question way too late, and he wanted to make this good for Xiumin. 

Also, he enjoyed pleasuring the other to an extent that bordered on extasy already, probably more than he had enjoyed being with any other man so far. 

He leaned in, taking the hot length of Xiumin’s cock into his mouth, tasting the precum bursting against his tongue as Xiumin almost sobbed, squirming in pleasure as he tugged on Chen’s hair. 

“Please...oh please”, he begged, before moaning. “Uhng.. Father...Father Chen.”

It was so utterly decent and filthy, and had him almost cumming untouched, that Chen automatically searched for that voice within, that voice that told him whenever he was toying too close to the borders of what his Lord would tolerate.

But, the voice was silent, uttered no warnings, and Chen reminded himself to thank God in his next prayer, thanking him for his immeasurable tolerance and leniency when it came to humans and their bedsports. 

_ Just like I told Xiumin… with a cock in my mouth it's hardly the time to ponder over philosophical matters, _ he told himself. 

Even though,  _ not  _ trying out the many pleasures God’s creation offered, to not sample the beauty that was the pretty delicious man beneath him surely had to be a form of heresy. 

So he ignored the tears clinging to his lashes at the harsh pain in his hair and at the gagging reflex when he pushed Xiumin’s cock deeper down his throat. 

Xiumin sighed and his cock twitched, more precum pumping into Chen’s windpipe, as the other gagged, the tight contractions making Xiumin whimper, making the uncomfortable lack of air so much easier to bear. 

Seeing him fall apart like that...Chen wondered what he would look like once he introduced him to some of the other pleasures one's body had to offer. 

Xiumin thrusted upwards.

Chen choked around him and he pulled off for a moment, coughing, while Xiumin profoundly apologized. 

Chen crawled over him, cutting off the younger monk’s stammered words with a kiss, a filthy kiss that had both of them groaning as their cocks rubbed against each other. 

As heavenly as this was, it was not what Chen had planned. 

And so, he went up onto his knees again and scooted back down, fixing Xiumin’s hips against the floor with a bruising grip. Then he leaned down again, taking Xiumin’s pretty cock back into his mouth. 

Just a moment, and Xiumin let out his pretty, high pitched moans again, while Chen had to use his force to stop him from canting his hips forward and fucking into his mouth again. 

Just a minute more and Xiumin was twitching against the floor, twitching like his cock did in Chen’s mouth when he curled his tongue around it, tasting load after load of cum before swallowing it down.

Xiumin was almost sobbing, utterly boneless as he tried to catch his breath. 

Chen smiled as he sat up, wiping at the mess on his face with the back of his hand before he scooted to sit by Xiumin’s side, petting through his hair with his unsullied hand. 

Another picture to fix in his mind. The splayed out pale body with all the beauty and grace of a painted pagan god, eternal youth and beauty, dark lashes like the crowns of even dark suns, casting shadows on his full cheeks. 

After a few seconds, Xiumin blinked his eyes open. 

“Thank you”, he said then, voice rough and sounding absolutely wrecked. And yet, he sounded completely earnest, amazement in his voice. 

Chen was glad to see Xiumin seemed like he did not have any regrets. Sometimes, with the stupor of lust gone some would be shocked at their own actions. 

“My pleasure.” Chen smiled, leaning down to kiss him, only to find himself pressed down after a few moments, as the younger climbed on to him, both of them raveling in the heat of each other’s body for a bit. 

Then Xiumin scooted lower on his body, hands grazing over his lower stomach and thighs. 

“Xiumin…”, Chen sighed. 

“I want to”, he was interrupted before he could even say more, and so he fell silent, watching as Xiumin’s curious eyes seemed to take note of everything; The dark hair around Chen’s length, the happy trail leading down towards it. The scar with the frayed edges on his thigh from the tail of a succubi, and when Xiumin’s fingers gently grazed over it he had to clench his teeth for a moment.

Finally, the younger fixed his eyes on Chen’s leaking cock, and Chen squirmed after a few moments, wondering if he should ask him once more if – 

Xiumin leaned in, licking one kittenish stripe up the length, curiously watching Chen. 

“Fuck”, he groaned, lightly laughing, and that was enough to encourage Xiumin. 

Chen leaned back on his elbows, watching, smiling sometimes, moaning at others, as Xiumin seemed to try himself out, not shy to encourage him with praise. 

“Ugh – less teeth, please”, he reminded him, when the sharp edge of a tooth caught against his most sensitive parts, and Xiumin looked up, cheeks reddened and lashes fluttering, tongue licking around the hard cock in his mouth. 

Spit was running out the sides of his stretched lips, and Chen tutted. 

“So messy”, he said, leaning forward to wipe his thumb over Xiumin’s chin. 

The other was blushing even deeper and Chen chuckled. 

“Messy is good. It’s hot”, he said, holding Xiumin’s gaze, until the younger pushed forwards more, eyes in tears, choking, and Chen was already pulling him off before Xiumin’s own reflexes could tell him to do so. 

“Careful”, he scolded, Xiumin still coughing. 

Chen reached down to his own length, the cold air uncomfortable with Xiumin’s spit still coating his length, rapidly cooling but Xiumin’s grip was harsh around his wrist, fixing him in place. 

“Let me”, he said, waiting for permission, and so Chen shrugged.. 

“Go ahead. Don’t try to deepthroat me again though.”

“Deepthroat”, Xiumin repeated quietly, in wonder as he seemed to save this new word to his vocabulary. 

_ Sure this isn’t sin? _ , Chen asked into his head, but again there was nothing – the sort of nothingness that was all warmth and light and comfort. Utterly corrupting younglings – honestly a good thing to talk about in a confession booth. Even though of course, he could not. Could never. 

Well, he certainly had Xiumin to talk to now, he thought as he watched him take his cock back into his mouth, lapping at the slit and around the head again.. 

“Use your hand for those parts you cannot reach”, Chen guided him, groaning as Xiumin proved himself the ever eager and talented student once more. 

It was sweet agony to keep still under Xiumin’s hot little mouth and hands, and Chen felt his body tense up, slightly shaking, toes curling up as the pleasure cursed through him, pushing him closer, close to the edge. 

“Fuck”, Chen groaned, as he felt his orgasm rip through him with the intensity that had him seeing stars under his closed eyelids. 

When he opened them again, Xiumin looked like a satisfied kitten, licking around his mouth and at Chen’s length, spit mixing with cum, until Chen gently pulled him away from his oversensitive cock. 

“Really, one could think you were meant to become a high prized concubine rather than a monk”, Chen laughed, catching himself a hit against his chest that had him falling over backwards, still laughing. 

Xiumin was grinning, too, as he flopped down into Chen’s arms, their legs intertwined.

“Flattery. But still...thank you”, Xiumin smiled and kissed his cheek in a notion that was utterly too chaste considering what he had done with the same mouth not a minute prior. 

“Just the truth, Xiuminie”, Chen hummed as he lazily petted the other’s hair, the new nickname falling from his lips like it was the most natural thing in the world.

The chilly air was getting uncomfortable against his nacked flesh, drenched in sweat, but he was not yet ready to get up, because getting up – 

Chen’s eyes flew open and he jumped up. 

“Fuck!”

He was aware Xiumin was looking at him wide eyed, open mouthed, but he had no time. 

“Fuckfuckfuck” – he hastily put his pants back on, stumbling into a table and sending some more useless antiquities crashing to the floor, in a huge clamour, closing only a few buttons of his shirt before he shrugged into his cassock, all in a matter of seconds. 

“What? –”

“Council meeting”, Chen pressed out, not bothering with a longer explanation, trying to close those damned buttons on his cassock.

“Oh… OH.”

He had to leave it to Xiumin, he acted rather quickly, scooting over to begin closing the buttons from the lowest one upwards, and so they were done in a matter of seconds.

“Thank you.”

Chen pressed a quick kiss to his cheek as he slipped into his shoes. 

“You’ll find your way out. Just...make sure nobody sees you, and” – 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it, Father Chen”, Xiumin promised, voice calm as he jotted his chin out into the direction of spilled cups and trinkets over the floor. 

Chen stopped for a moment. 

“Thank you”, he sighed, grabbing a sock he had forgotten to put on, the ring of keys and his sash before running down the stairs, trying to not break his own neck as he finished getting dressed. 

Despite his warning for XIumin, he didn’t take care not to be seen as he rushed out the door and back into the main hallway, but no one was in sight anyways.

He basically sprinted through the corridors, glad he did not meet anybody, since he doubted he had the same dignified, respectable aura around him he usually possessed. 

Chen came to a halt, almost slithering into the door of the council room, checking for his appearance in a window, and haphazardly pushing his unruly hair down. 

“Really now?”, he murmured to himself, noticing a slight inkling, like an itch within his own head. 

“Out of all the things I already did today,  _ tardiness _ is the one you take issue with?”

He fought down the disbelieving laugh that wanted to burst free, before taking a deep breath and straightening his features. 

Then, he pulled the door open. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, St. Peter just looked me very sternly in the eye and yelled 'No!' before slamming the gates of heaven shut right into my face. Deserved, I guess.
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoyed this thing, bc when it comes to writing, I am a very vain creature that feeds of any attention and love it receives. So, please, feed your local gremlin-writers in order to keep them happy and writing~  
> My twitter, if you want to say hi;  
> https://twitter.com/yerin_xo


End file.
